


Growing Pains

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Neville’s son was a Squibb and he is damn proud of it.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Longbottoms of Ludlow





	1. Chapter 1

Neville’s son his pride and joy, was a Squibb. Augusta wailed That the line had failed. Neville just shook his head and said , “ there is still plenty you can do , let’s go out to the garden see what our hands can do”  
u/pygmypuffonacid14h  
20 years later, Neville looked on with pride, As he was guided through the brand new London botanical gardens , by the newly minted Director Andrew Longbottom.

His whole career Botanists Had sung his praises And Andrew could only grin. He was a Longbottom after all , botany was in his blood. His dad taught him everything he knew.

For any one that wants more detail, I am imagining Augusta Longbottom being Distraught for a while, but eventually getting over it and deciding her grandchild might not be a Wizard but he is still a Longbottom and deserves to live as one. Augusta while Neville spent time teaching his son spent her time tracking down a distant squib relative If Molly’s that could help him in the muggle world.

She finds Sir Marcus Prewett, chief accountant to the Crown, And a willing ally. Augusta Arranges for Andrew to attend Gordonstons in Scotland. A Prestigious institution that is close enough To Hogwarts for Neville to visit . Augusta takes pride in boasting that her Squibb grandson goes to the insistution as the grandchildren of the Muggle Queen.

Andrew and Neville just go with it , Andrew loves the outdoors and it’s close to his dad.

I am just picturing Andrew during his years there every October finding one or two Hogwarts students On runway broomsticks stuck in Trees until his 4 th year when he finds a familiar face in on of the old weeping willows, Lily Luna Potter fighting to get herself and her broom free. I can picture climbing up to help her, tell her to stop Thashing around that it’s not a whomping willow But a weeping one. Lily saying “ I didn’t know trees could cry.” And she is surprised to see Andrew. The flying professor come to retrieve her and Andrew and Lily keep in touch via owl. Andrew at school quickly Comes that love sick bastard that trained an owl to carry message to his girlfriend because he could mail for the post like the rest of them.


	2. Plants are flexible, You can turn them upside down and they still grow towards the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augusta came to a decision. Merlin help anyone who stands in her way.

It took her two weeks to stop grieving. Two weeks to reconcile with the fact that her great grandson was a Squibb. There would be no Longbottom At Hogwarts this year, The sole heir to the family was without Magic. He would never go on to higher Magical Education..... That realization stopped her for a moment.

That, that just wouldn’t do. The boy was a Longbottom, And Longbottoms did Not allow Their intelligence to languish. She would just have to find a proper school for the boy,... a Muggle school He may be a Squibb but he was a bright boy, There had to be a Muggle equivalent to Hogwarts Somewhere Just as Renowned for their Scholastic importance as Hogwarts was in their world .

Molly Weasley had a cousin that was a Squibb, The Prewetts has seen to it that the boy had gone to the finest Muggle institution, To hear Tessie Prewett tell is their Squibb had gone to school with the Muggle Queen’s own children.

Yes... she would just have to speak to Molly, Her great grandson deserve the finest education No matter his magical Prowess. He would just have to make a name for himself in the Muggle world, he was a Longbottom. He could still inherit the family properties and he was Entitled to a place in the magical world as well as the muggle on. He might not be able to take the family seat In government but his wife could handle that . She would just have to make sure he married a witch. ... later in life ... The Potter girl might die or one of the Weasley girls Lord knows they had plenty of those.

That is what she would do. Everything was going to be fine. Andrew would go to an exclusive Institution in the Muggle world, and learn Muggle magic What did they call it... Science! Yes that was it! He would study Science and Shakespeare! ... He would go to school with the grandchildren of the Muggle Queen .... Oh! The Look on Narcissa Malfoy’s face When she found out Andrew Was rubbing shoulders with royalty, What with a Malfoy’s failed attempt to marry a Muggle Queen in the 16th Century . That would certainly show her. Yes everything would be fine. Neville could handle matters for the next 50 years her self and her great great grandchildren would certainly be magical. And the Longbottom would be respected In both the magical and Muggle world. She would just have to floo Molly now, She needed the contact information of her Squibb cousin.... the accountant... Yes that sounds like a reasonable profession with numbers and such... Perhaps Andrew could become one.... He might be able to work at Gringotts

Everything would be fine. Andrew would go to school in the Muggle world with Royalty. And he would marry a witch. It was decided. Everything would be just fine.

Throughout the entire process of her decision making Augusta was observed by Neville and his son Andrew. Both progressively becoming more terrified by the second, They could tell by the look in Augusta’s eye She had Decided something something about Andrew. And Merlin help them both If they went against her. Andrew just hoped it didn’t involve Magical acupuncture... Those needles were itchy. And he smelled like salamander for a week afterwards. He would just go along with great grandma’s plans , She could plot all she liked As long as he could tend his plants with his father. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
